Who Says?
by Eloradenin of the Wolves
Summary: A RimaXNagihiko oneshot with Kutau involved. Done for a contest on deviantart.


**Who says?**

Rima sat lazily against a tree just looking at the sky.

"Queen?" a voice asked from behind her.

She whirled around to see Nagihiko and Kukai and Utau standing behind her.

Nagihiko was dressed in casual clothes which included a white T-shirt and tan shorts. Kukai also had a white cut off T and shorts but she was used to that on him. Nagi on the other hand looked, really good in the outfit. Rima found herself blushing in spite of herself.

"Ah the sweet feeling of love." Eru sighed happily flying over to Rima.

Rima glared at her but her blush grew deeper.

"Queen what are you doing here?" Nagihiko asked again.

Rima snapped her attention to him.

"Nothing. Why do I have to tell you?"

Kusukusu giggled into her hands.

Nagihiko just smiled.

"You don't have to I was just curious. If you're not doing anything do you want to come play basketball with us?"

Rima was surprised but now she noticed the basketball under Kukai's arm.

"I can't play basketball." Rima said hurriedly before she realized that she had let her uninterested character vanish.

Nagihiko smiled and took the ball from Kukai throwing it at her.

Rima had to act fast to catch it. She blocked her face with her hands as the ball slammed into them. Then she took her hands away gasping.

"Why did you do that?"

Nagihiko grinned and winked.

"You not only blocked the throw but caught it too, and all very quickly. Who says you can't play?"

Rima found herself blushing again and looked down from his face.

"I don't think I'll be very good."

"So neither is Utau." Kukai grinned pointing his thumb back at the older girl.

Utau glared daggers at him.

"Who says?"

Kukai grinned.

"I do. You sucked the last time we played."

Utau's glare turned to fire and she stormed forward grabbing Rima's hand and dragging her towards the basketball court.

"Come on we'll show them!"

Rima tried to protest but she couldn't break Utau's grip until the two of them stood in the middle of the basketball court. Utau let go of her and faced the two boys who had just entered, Kukai looking amused and Nagihiko a bit nervous.

"All right girls versus boys, we'll start." Utau said going and taking the ball from Kukai.

"Fine by me." Kukai grinned and took up position.

Rima was still utterly bewildered that she was standing in the middle of a basketball court about to play against two boys who were very good at it. This was not how she had expected to spend her fourth summer day.

"Oy midget get your head out of the clouds and focus on the ball!" Utau shouted impatiently.

Rima snapped at the word midget and glared at Utau.

"Why do I have to play?"

"Because we have to beat those two!" Utau snapped back.

"Go Utau go!" Iru and Eru shouted.

Rima was starting to lose patience.

"I refuse." She said firmly.

"Refusal refused!" Utau snapped going out of the court and tossing her the ball, "Now play!"

Rima caught the ball and then just stood there at a loss of what to do next.

"Dribble it idiot!" Utau shouted.

Rima dropped the ball and caught it again.

"No idiot, dribble it!" Utau shouted again stamping her foot.

Rima just looked at her and dropped the ball again.

Utau facepalmed and looked at Rima out of her fingers.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Here Rima like this." He said taking the ball from her and dribbling then tossing the ball back to her.

Rima copied him, dribbling the ball several times before holding it again.

"Right." Nagihiko smiled.

"You got it!" Rhythm grinned giving her thumbs up.

Rima looked at them both.

"Now what?"

"You run and dribble." Nagihiko explained demonstrating again. He even went so far as to dribble and then jump to make a basket.

Rima watched him her eyes going a bit wider.

He tossed the ball back to her.

"Your turn."

Rima tried to copy him but the ball kept getting away from her and when she finally made it to the basket she stood and tried to shoot.

Uncontrollable laughter burst out of Kukai when the shot fell way short.

"You're wasting your time Nagi. She can't dribble or shoot worth beans."

Rima glared at him and picked up the ball again. This time with a new determination she dribbled the ball across to the other basket and jumped throwing the ball with all her might. It went through the net with a satisfying swoosh.

Rima turned back around to look at Kukai briefly before picking up the ball and heading back to Utau.

"I'm ready to beat them." She said simply.

Utau nodded and looked at the boys with contempt and fire.

"We're going to crush them!"

Kukai and Nagihiko looked at each other. Kukai had lost his grin slightly and Nagihiko was sporting a sweat drop again.

"I have a feeling this is going to be interesting." He said.

The game was tied at 19 with the girls having made the last shot. Both sets of charas were cheering their girls or boys on with all their might.

"All right we've almost done it." Utau said to Rima, both of them breathing hard.

Rima nodded and took a deep breath.

"But they have the ball."

Utau grimaced a bit.

"I know that. But we can't let them win. We have to prove that we're better than stupid boys."

Rima nodded again.

On the other side of the court the boys were panting and huddled together.

"We have to beat them." Kukai was saying wiping the sweat off his brow, "Or we'll never hear the end of it."

Nagihiko nodded.

"I'm sure we won't but at the same time you have to admit that they are doing really well."

Kukai nodded as well.

"Yeah they are. I'm concerned that they might win."

Suddenly he had a brilliant idea.

"Maybe we can get them to forfeit?"

Nagihiko looked surprised.

"How?"

Kukai grinned and winked.

"Leave that to me."

He leaned away from Nagi and called to the girls.

"Hey want to make this more interesting?"

Utau looked at him suspiciously.

"Interesting how?"

Kukai grinned and winked at Nagi as if to say 'we've got them now`.

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"How bout the losers have to kiss the winners. I'm talking full on the lips."

Rima's eyes widened but Utau smirked.

"We accept."

Kuakai was shocked but he kept his grin.

"Well all right then."

Rima and Nagihiko on the other hand protested profusely. Both were ignored as their fellow players dragged them back into position.

"All right now we definitely have to win. I want to see the look on that stupid boys face when he has to kiss me." Utau said smiling cruelly at Rima.

"But…" Rima tried to protest again.

Utau cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry we won't lose. We can't lose." The fire had intensified in her eyes and Rima could see that arguing with her was a lost cause.

Back on the other side of the court Kukai was having a pep talk with Nagihiko.

"But I've never kissed anyone ever before!" Nagihiko was protesting, "What if I'm terrible at it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kukai grinned, "The Queen's the one that's going to have to kiss you, and Utau me."

Nagihiko tried to protest again but Kukai cut him off yet again.

"Look we have the ball. Just pass it to me and block the girls and everything will be fine."

Nagihiko sighed and nodded, defeated.

Kukai turned back to the girls.

"Ready?" he called.

"Yes." Utau called back.

"Play!" They both shouted.

Everything was going perfectly for the guys up until Utau broke through Nagihiko's defenses and stole the ball from Kukai. Kukai was too startled to go after her right away but he soon recovered and was chasing her, Nagihiko, and Rima down the court. Nagihiko tried to steal the ball from Utau but all he was able to do was stop her from shooting. Instead Utau passed the ball to Rima who ran closer to the basket with both the boys hot on her heels now.

"Shoot Rima!" Utau shouted desperately.

Rima jumped and threw the ball like she had the first time two hours ago. She landed back on the ground and watched with the other three as the basketball spun around the rim.

"Come on go in" Utau breathed.

"Fall out." Kukai gasped.

Rima and Nagihiko just watched the ball in apprehension till at last it fell through the net with a swish.

All four stared at the bouncing ball for a few seconds before Utau let out a triumphant shriek.

"We did it! We beat you!"

Kukai groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Why?"

Rima and Nagihiko just stared at the ball dumbstruck.

"We won?" Rima stammered.

"I have…to kiss her." Nagihiko stuttered.

They looked at each other for a few minutes, both blushing.

"Well I guess I have to." Nagihiko said at last stepping towards her and taking her hand, "You won. This was the deal. Close your eyes."

Rima did as commanded, a little out of it.

She felt his lips touch hers just briefly and instant heat spread from his lips through her entire body in the fraction of the few seconds that the kiss lasted.

When her eyelids opened again it was to see him smiling and blushing.

"Well I hope I wasn't too bad at it. Sorry if I was." He stammered, "Anyway, congratulations again Queen."

Rima just stayed staring at him till a commotion at the other end of the court caught her attention.

Utau was pounding Kukai with such furry that his laughter was mixed with protests of pain.

"Bakka! Bakka! Bakka!" Utau shrieked.

"Not my fault. You fell on top of me." Kukai laughed putting up his hands to protect himself.

"You were supposed to kiss me! I won!" Utau shouted pummeling him faster.

"Technically I did." Kukai explained as best he could under her continued attack, "I kissed back."

"That doesn't count Bakka!" Utau shrieked her fists pounding his head.

"Ow stop!" Kukai shouted.

Nagihiko sweat dropped and Rima watched them with the 'you're both idiots' look. But both of their minds were racing with the same thought.

_That was my first kiss, and I kinda liked it._


End file.
